The Girl That Never Lived
by Optimus Prime's little girl
Summary: I was alone, No one here but my self and the Na'vi. But as desinty would have it... I was found by Friends and Foes.... Will I die tonight? Will They care?
1. Missing Jake

_**Thank you for reading,**_

_**Enjoy. I don't own this!**_

_**I'm not the best at Na'vi so forgive me. I'll do my best!**_

_**Eywa ngahu**__~~*Eywa be with you.*  
__**Oel nagati kame**__~~*I see you*_

_**O.P.L.G.**_

_**

* * *

**__**Neytiri's POV**_

_**He**_ was such a slow, wounded and prideful skyperson, or as _**He**_ calls himself, a human. But _**He**_ was, without a doubt, the most strong spirited man I have ever had the pleasure to meet. I did not think of _**Him**_ in this manner from the very beginning. I had to learn the ways of _**His**_ people, just as _**He**_ had to learn the ways of my people. _**He**_ was a fast learner and kept an open mind throughout all of _**His**_ "studies and training". Even after we, the people of Omatikaya, learned that _**He**_ knew of our ill fate, after we, myself mostly, yelled at _**Him**_, called _**Him**_ a traitor, exiled _**Him**_ from our clan…_**He**_ still wanted to help us. _**He**_ needed our help as much as we need _**His**_. _**He**_ still has much to learn, but I know it won't take _**Him**_ long to learn it. For _**He**_ is

_**My JakeSully**_

* * *

_**ISZAK'S POV**_

'_Jake!" Neytiri's scream echoed around the clearing. She was crying and gripping at Jake's body. "Jake." His name escaped in a whisper. She bolted up realizing something and ran for the capsule. "My Jake! Jake!" I couldn't breathe. Jake couldn't be gone. Tommy was already gone. And now so was Jake. My big brother. Dead._

_The word echoed in my head as I slid to the ground my arms wrapped around my stomach. Tears rolled down my face...'_

I bolted upright, gasping for air, clawing at my throat and banging my head on the bunk above me. Another day here at the wonderful Hell's Gate. There were a few other humans here with me that worked on Avatar bodies for themselves and other humans who lived and worked at the new Hometree.

Unlike many of the people suck here on Pandora, I have an Avatar body. Tommy and I both were assigned to the Avatar Program, so both of us had an Avatar made for us. I never used mine outside the training compounds. However, Tommy knew I was here. We worked together on everything, but Jake thought I was still at home, on Earth working on some stupid science project.

I slipped out of my bunk and reached for my clothes. Slipping on my grey tank top and camo pants and hopped out the door jamming my feet into my boots.

"MAX!" I bellowed. "Damn it! Max, where are you?" I growled righting myself and pounding down the hallway. "Ma—"

"Ouch!" Max yelped as I ran into him, sending him and almost me sprawling on the plain cement floor.

"God, sorry Max," I grinned brushing off his back and shoulder after helping him stand. "Today is the day."


	2. Being Caught

**_Hey,_**

**_Many many many thanks to those of you who reviewed my story. I felt sooo loved! Thank you again! _**

Disclaimer_**: I don't own Avatar even though I might want to own it. James Cameron owns it, so there you have it. Just so you guys know the Na'vi Language isn't my strong suit. So only a few things will be in it okay? When it is written down the translation wil be in something that looks like this ***okay this would the translation*_

**_I love you all!!!_**

**_I SEE YOU_**

**_Eywa ngahu_**. _*Good bye, Eywa be with you._

**_~~Iszak Myka Blodhgarm_**

**_

* * *

_**

**_ISZAK'S POV_**

I sat in the quiet empty mess hall, the cold bitterness of the metal chair biting into my bare lower back and lower thighs. The food in front of me held no interest nor favor in my mind or stomach. Even the smell,(which wasn't terrible; actually quite nice under normal circumstances) was enough to make me throw up. I couldn't eat, I'd barely slept at all the last four days. In the total hours of sleep I'd had, it was about 3 overall. the reason for this was the dread knotting its self in my stomach. My Avatar body was finished and ready. For the last week or so I'd been testing it out running training walking climbing everything I could think of.

WheneverI wasn't in the Avatar body I was either sleeping and or eating or watching Jake's documentary videos about what he did and learned. I watched every single one of them. However each time I got to the last one, it wouldn't play. Like it was locked or something.

A loud series of knocking and banging brought me out of me reverie. Slipping out of my chair, I glided down the hallway towards the sound. Gripping my gun and held my breathe and waited listening for anyone or thing. The soft thud of footsteps reached my ears, along with the whispering of the Na'vi language.

"Skxawng!" hissed a low voice, "Faketuan kelku si fìtseng." This cruse followed by a loud slap. _*Moron! Alien lives here.*_

"Sorry, I didn't mean for it to happen!" the thick english was harder for me to understand then actual Na'vi Language.

"What are we here for, Tikyon?" a different more young voice asked. I pressed against the wall my fingers gripping my gun so tightly they were turning white. This wasn't supposed to happen! They weren't supposed to be here!

"Mo'at said we should check the Hell's Gate for a new 'friend'" I could hear the sneer in the voice. "We are in Hell's Gate, so now we look."

"Tikyon! Stop!" the voice that had apoligized yelled out. It was too late. The huge 10 ft tall Na'vi male turned the corner right into me. I stared up at him with big fearful eyes before turning to run.

A blue four fingered hand lashed out and grabbed me from behind.

"What are you doing here, Sky person?!?!" the male spit in my face.


	3. Who are you?

**_Hey,_**

**_Okay, if you're confused on what's going on, because a few of you have said that you are, just e-mail me or something and I'll try and write you back to explain as best I can!_**

Disclaimer: **_I don't own Avatar, I wish I did though. That would be nice. However I don't James Cameron does. =) which is a good thing!_**

**_Eywa ngahu_**. _*Good bye, Eywa be with you.*_

**_~~Iszak Myka Blodhgarm_**

**_

* * *

_**

_What happen last time......_

_The huge 10 ft tall Na'vi male turned the corner right into me. I stared up at him with big fearful eyes before turning to run. _

_A blue four fingered hand lashed out and grabbed me from behind._

_"What are you doing here, Sky person?!?!" the male spit in my face._

_

* * *

_

**_TIKYON'S POV._**

I spun around the corner of the small cramped passage of the giant metal box the pitiful Tawtute called a building, just to come face to face with one of them myself. _*Sky persons* _The thing was small by my standards and who knows what by human standards. It was female and thin was a gray thing for a shirt and black torn and blood stained pants. Her black hair and dark tan skin made her gray, blue and green eyes stand out. They reminded me of Jakesully's human eyes.

She spun around fleeing back into the big room with the many metal tables. I lashed out and grabbed her spinning her around I growled, "What are you doing here, Sky person?!?!"

Anger flickered in her eyes as she glared at me. I watched as she through her gun at Maciiron who hissed and jumped ot of the way. Maciiron was one of our most skilled trackers and Alixan was the best male hunter next Jake. I grabbed her hair and pulled her behind me to the room where I sat her down one on of the tables and muttered, "Humans think they can hurt and kill what ever they want! I will kill the next one that tries to come near me!"

"Tikyon," Alixan said softly, "Be nice to the faketuan" _*Alien*_

I turned and hissed at Alixan. "It is nothing that concerns you what I do with that!" I pointed a finger at the human. "She could have killed Maciiron!"

"She threw the gun not shot it!" He barked at me. "That is no reason to treat her so horribly!" She cleared her throat, her whole face rock hard, and eyes flashing.

"By Eywa, woman," I said my tone softening as I addressed her. "Your.... menari...." _*eyes*_

"My eyes? What.... what about them?" she asked. The three of us stood in utter shock. This human knew our language, but how?

"How on...." Maciiron started.

"How what?" a look a pure realization crossed her face. "How do I know your language?" I nodded jerkily. "That's for me to know and you to find out." I glared at the human, shifting my weight from foot to foot. I wanted nothing more than to slap her for her ignorant behavior towards me.

"Tikyon, Mo'at said find the friend. We found something can we go back. You know as good as any that I hate being in sky persons domain. Rutxe?" Maciiron pleaded. _*Please*_

"Wait!" she cried softly, rolling my eyes I turned to face Maciiron and Alixan. "Mo'at? You're from the Omatikaya! How is....." pausing a look of pain crossed her face. "Who is your clan leader now?" My breath hitched. _*Blue Flut Clan*_

"Why and how do you know so much about my clan, hmmm? You are a sky person, you shouldn't know about us!" I took a step towards her. "YOu are a pithetic being one who knows nothing of the world and the connections in between. So tell me," I growled. "How do you know? Who told of us? Where is this person!"

"Maciiron! Fftang Tikyon! Before he loses his temper. You and I both know what happens when he loses his temper." Alixan bellowed. "He'll kill her! We can't have that happen! If he does, who knows what will happen" Maciiron came to me and face me holding my arms to calm me down. The human gasped as she saw the thick scar left from my staff when I'd hit him about four months before. _*Stop*_

"Dead!" She bellowed, "My brother is dead! He taught me of Eywa, of the connections, the life of the Na'vi everything!" Letting her body slide to the floor she sat there all the fire gone from her limbs.

"Who was your brother?" Maciiron asked, moving towards her. "Wait! What is it you are called?"

"My name is Iszak, and my brother was Jake Sully." she said softly as if the name was all she had left of him.

"Jakesully!?!? But he is not dead! He is our olo'eyktan!" _*Clan Leader*_


	4. Glas what?

**_Hey,  
Oh my gosh! I can't believe how many you love my story! I've gotten many reviews that say stuff about my writing style. I love it!! Thank you so much!_**

**_I love my readers!!!!! It's so nice to hear from you all!!_**

Disclaimer: **_I don't own Avatar, James Cameron does._**

**_Oel nagati kame  
_****_And  
_****_Eywa ngahu_**

**_~~Iszak Sully_**

* * *

**_ISZAK'S POV._**

My life for the next week was awful. My three 'would be' guards were strange and frightening. Tikyon to me it sounded a lot like Tokyo which I'd taken to calling and annoyed the crap out of him, was the leader of the small group and quite honestly rude cruel and didn't know crap about humans. Maciiron, I called him Mac because I would always, no matter how hard he tried to teach me his name, mispronounce it, He was a real sweet heart and treated me like his own little girl. Mac was the oldest Na'vi with us, and then there's Alixan, he was the youngest and was very easy to talk to. He'd learned English from Dr. Augustine's school way back before they shut it down. He and I got along really well. I felt like I was in a tiny little family full of just boys and then me.

We couldn't call the ikran or banshee according to Mr. Tokyo man because a banshee can and will only ride with one Na'vi in their life time ever, and seeing as the fact that I didn't have an ikran and there were four of us and three of them we had to walk. It wasn't terrible walking there. I learned more about the world being in it, rather than just watching it. It was slow going because Tikyon and Maciiron fought about who would lead and which way was faster and safer for taking me. Each night when we would bed down Tikyon would make a fire, Mac would get food and Alixan would sit down on the spot he'd stopped walking and sleep.

"IszakSully."

"What do you want Tokyo man?" I growled at him the last night before we arrived at the Kelutrel of the Omatikaya and my brother.

"Fftang," he sighed. "Calling me that. I don't know what your word means and it seems like you say it to be rude. So the word must be belittling." I gaped at him he knew English so well and he acted like he knew nothing of it.

"It's a city back on Earth. The name doesn't really mean anything. I just call you that because your name... Tikyon," saying his name sent shivers down my spine. "It sounds like Tokyo." I metally smacked my self for telling him. He was rude to me so I was rude back. Was there something else there that I wasn't seeing cause I was way lost.

"Oh. Before when I said your name I wanted to tell you that we will be at our.... Home Tree tomorrow." he said turning away to lay down and sleep.

"I know, and Tokyo boy." He looked over his shoulder at me. "You can use your native tongue around me. I know it well enough to understand and answer." Tikyon round his eyes and lay down going to sleep. I did the same the moment my eyes closed I felt lost and confusing dreams seep into my mind.

When I wake in the morning, It was just before dawn and the sky was a pinkish color and the jungle sounds were just starting up. My mask covering face was fogged up and had smugs of dirt on it. Sitting up I looked around me and noticed the three Na'vi sleeping deeply along with my avatar body lying next to Mac, his arm around it's waist protecting it while he slept. I listened to the breathing of the of the three of them before standing and walking a short distant to the one bag Tikyon had allowed me to bring.

Digging through it I found my nice square golden wire rimmed glasses and my holo-notepad. Pulling off the mask I put my glasses on then reapplying the mask to my face. Grabbing my notpad I started writing in it. It had become my journal and went with me everywhere. Too busy to notice, the boys were up and moving around. The snap of a twig alerted me to movement behind me. In a flash, I spun around and faced the noise in a low defensive squat, with my hunting knife clutched tightly in my right fist.

"Tokyo Boy!" I sighed exasperated, lowering my knife and standing up straight. "What makes you think it's okay to scare me?" The 10 foot 5 inch Na'vi grinned at me then confusion crossed his face.

"What are those?" he asked and pointed to my face.

"The things around my eyes?" He nodded "Glasses."

"Gla- what?"

"Glasses"

"What do they do?" asked Mac who'd walked up behind Tikyon.

"Help me see better."

"So you can not see without them?" Mac asked even more confused than Tikyon.

"No, I see perfectly fine. They just help me see things a little better"

"Well, take them off. They are starting to annoy me greatly." Tikyon growled. I shrugged and pulled the mask off and then the glasses putting both my glasses and my holo-notepad in the bag, I stood and ready for the last day of hiking walking and being around Tikyon.


	5. Reuion through Tikyon's eyes

**_Hey,_**

**_Sorry that it took so long to update I've been having issuses and my mom grounded me from the computer._**

Disclaimer: **_I don't own Avatar, James Cameron does._**

**_Oel nagati kame  
_****_And  
_****_Eywa ngahu_**

**_~~Iszak Sully_**

* * *

**_TIKYON'S POV._**

I stood leaning against the closest tree, watching Iszak as she told stories of her life on Earth. We'd stopped our last leg of the journey to the Kelutrel _*Home Tree*_ of the Omatikaya _*Blue flute Clan*__,_ about midday to rest and eat a quick something. Maciiron and Alixan had asked Iszak what her food was like and where did she live when she was on Earth. She told them stories of her childhood with Jake and Tom her two brothers and what is was like to never see grass expect for the parks humans made in their buildings. I pushed off the tree and growled, "Let us get started again. You have eaten and I wish to be with the Omatikaya before nightfall."

Iszak stood and gathered her things, while Alixan grabbed the make shift carrier we'd made for Iszak's uniltìrantokx_*dreamwalker/ avatar body*_. Leaving Maciiorn to help Iszak with her small pack and things. We started walking up the long narrow path heading towards the new Kelutrel. _*Home Tree* _Iszak was behind me and being so quiet that I thought at one point that she hadn't acutally followed us. Turning, I saw the young female human with her head down and soft sounds came from her while her shoulders shaked. I glanced at Maciiron, he shurgged and shook his head. I looked at our tiny human friend. I slowed down and stood of to the side and grabbed her genlty while the other two walked by us. Sniffing Iszak looked up at me her cheeks wet from tears. Wiping them away I stared at her, when she made a strange squeaking sound it scared the both of us.

"It's a hiccup. Sorry about that I forgot that I get the hiccups when I cry." she said softly her voice cracking. I shook my head and grinned at her. "Don't worry about me, Tokyo man. I'm as fine as fine can be." To this another tear trickled down her pale tan cheek.

"But I do worry. What will your brother say if you come to him crying? He will be afraid that I have hurt you in someway and nanish me from the Omatikaya." I grinned at her to show her that I wasn't really worried about being banished. I knew that Jake would act reasonaly. I frowned and glanced at her. Iszak was a smart human and know so much about us, but so little was known about her.

"Ha Ha." She said dryly. "That's so funny." I grinned even bigger. It seemed as though I grew to like her even though I tried to hate her. I started walking and she walked with me.

"Are you happy to finally see your brother?" I asked, looking ahead.

"Yeah. However I wish Tom could be here. Then it would be perfect the three of us together again! I've missed Jake sooo much."

"Well we are all most to Kelutrel, _*Home Tree* _So you have cause for joy." I said softly my smile slipping off my face.

* * *

When we arrived Maciiron and Alixan were there waiting for us and standing next to them was JakeSully and Neytiri who was heavy with child. Jake's eyes grew in size when he noticed Iszak walking next to me.

"Issy!? Is that really you?! Alixan and Maciiron have been telling of this human girl named Iszak. I could not for a moment think it was you!" Jake grinned and half ran half jumped towards Iszak. I stepped back so the siblings could share their moment of reuion together. Neytiri walked to me and smiled softly, rest her petite hand on the small bulge of her stomach.

"She is his sister, no?" I nodded. "You like the woman do you not?" I frowned and went to shake my head but Neytiri interupted. "Do not lie to me Tikyon Rauw. I know that look I see it every day in the boys and girls in the clan." My cheeks heated and I noticed that Iszak was crying again making that funny sound she called a hiccup.

"I can not tell her Neytiri. I know that she would never love me." I whispered and gazed at her.


	6. Reuion and understanding

**_Hey,_**

Disclaimer: **_I don't own Avatar, James Cameron does._**

**_Oel nagati kame  
_****_And  
_****_Eywa ngahu_**

**_~~Iszak Sully_**

* * *

**_ISZAK'S POV_**

Tikyon and I walked into the clan's Kelutrel _*Home Tree* _and I say for the first time in years my bother Jake. He grinned and dropped his arm that was around a bueatiful woman. He voice rang in my ears I didn't even hear what he say, all I knew is that I was safe and so was he. He dashed from his spot next the woman Maciiron and Alixan to just inches away from me. Crouching down to see eye to eye with me, Jake wrapped me in a huge bone crushing hug.

"Issy, what are you doing here?" I grinned and shook my head.

"For a rainy day perhaps. You're a Na'vi? You look.... I'm sorry to say this but, amazing!" I grinned.

"You look... like a human." He grinned so hard I thought his cheeks might get stuck that way. "That Avatar body...."

"Yeah it's mine." I answered knowing exactly what he was thinking. I looked over his shoulder to Tikyon and felt a tear run down my cheek. I was so happy to be with my brother I could think about anything else. Jake and I stood for awhile just grasping that the last of the Sullys were on Pandora _together_. For the first time in years I felt safe and comforted. I would be with Jake apart of a family again.

"Issy girl... Do you like him?" Jake said following my gaze. I shook my head my eyes wide. "Yes you do. Issy you forget that You and me were like two peas in a pod and we can read each other extremely well." I blushed turning bright red and whispered into Jake's ear, "I will kill you if you say anything about it. And do not I am joking cause I'm not." He threw back his head and laughed, teeth flashing.

"Tonight is a night for celeberation!" Jake stood and his voice boomed thorughout the room type thing, "My sister and our three scouts have come back from their quest! Unharmed might I add!" Jake raised a hand quieting the cheers. "My sister as you see is human and can only wear that mask for so long, so in celeberation tomorrow at midday we shall pass her through Eywa! And make her one of us. After! She passes as a hunter." Cheers and laughter sounded from the people who had gathered just after I'd arrived.

"You pretty hair." A younger child walked up to me and touched my blond tresses. "They soft." said another right behind the other touching my hair as well. Tikyon grinned and knelt next to me.

"They are right you have very interseting hair. Yellow a very pretty hair color." he said grapping one of the children and sitting her down in front of himself so as to look at her back. "This is Claumia and the boy it Jardomy. They are twins. Two connected by Eywa and by birth it is very rare but they cannot part from each other. so they will either mate each other or never choose a mate at all." I glanced up at him confused. "I will telll you more. At a later time but now you must prepare to go and face Eywa and then to past her by to move forever into the uniltìrantokx _*avatar body*_"

I let just enough fear to spill into my gaze that made Tikyon confused but looked into my eyes. "Tikyon I'm meeting your Goddess your life the creator and ruler of your world, and you think she will let me pass?" He nodded silently he eyes showing nothing but trust and hope.

"You will. I trust in you."


	7. Water fun and tears

**_Hey,_**

Disclaimer: **_I don't own Avatar, James Cameron does._**

**__**

Eywa ngahu

**_~~Iszak Sully_**

**_

* * *

_**

**_ISZAK'S POV_**

It's been 6 days since my passing through Eywa. The Na'vi loved and welcomed my into their lives. I had escaped my keeper's and found my mountain hide away. A wicked grin crossed my lips as I race forward and jumped falling into open air before gracefully sliding into the lake without so much as a splash. Holding my breath I opened my eyes to look around the calm cool waters of my mountain hide away. The water plants waving and shifting in the current like fern leaves in the breeze. The clear ice blue lake with the small creek and waterfall was my favorite place to be. Most likely because its peaceful waters were relaxing and didn't house my keeper, Tikyon.

The past 6 days had been... Training, parties, training, sleep, eating here and there, training, meeting people (the Na'vi clan members mostly), and still more training. My days were spent with Neytiri, Jake, Tikyon and Maciiron; learning about my new life, forgetting all of my old, and finding the connections Eywa has to everything. Birth of Viperwolves, feeding Hammerhead Titanothere, finding a way to calm Thanator these were all things I learned and many more.

When I asked my 'teachers' why I had to train and learn these things, they all said talk to Jake. So when I worked up the gull to talk to my brother about it and I ask he just looked at me with this "You're a moron" look and shrugged. I was so mad. That's what led me to train hard and faster to get it over with, and it was over quite fast as I threw myself into the work. Both Jake and Neytiri started to worry that I would over exhaust myself and die during some small test or something. But I told Jake many times "Jake, I'm a marine I can hand the pain, the loss of sleep and the soreness. Let's. Keep. Going."

I started to run out of air to coming back up to the surface my head broke the water and I gasped pulling in lung fulls of sweet air.

"So this is where you disappear to. I always wondered where you went." I bit back an aggravated scream as I saw Tikyon standing on the shore, behind him his banshee looking triumphant and mine looking quite sheepish and like a fool.

"What do you want?"

"Oh nothing. It's just that Jake says your initiation ceremony is today . And you need to be getting ready for it." he grinned and walked towards the waters edge.

"How did you find me?" I asked even though I already knew the answer. My banshee was the answer.

"Oh just your like mount. She came back to Kelutrel without you and Jake was what would you say.... ahh 'freaking out'" he grinned then sliding into the water and drifted towards me._*Home Tree*_I grinned at him and I watched a flash of fear cross his eyes. He was still very weary of me. And the good reason, I might add. I was a skxawng and I did as I please nothing stopping me but Jake (only when he tried to though) _*moron*_

"You know Tikyon," I said softly and seductively. "I think you and I got off to a very bad start. Can we start again?" I asked the left side of my mouth pulled up in a sexy grin. Tikyon's eyes widened and he gulped, stopped swimming towards me and just treaded water where he was.

"Jake wants you to go back to Kelutrel. Do you want me to go with you?" he asked looking away from me. I frowned, what did I do wrong? I wanted our feud to end! I tried and tried! But NOTHING ever worked!

"Sure." I took a breath and dove back under the water savoring my last couple moments in it. Crawling up on the bank of the lake, I sat and felt my nose smart. A tear rolled down my cheek. I hadn't cried in years and now when I did cry it was over nothing. Or at least there wasn't anything to make me cry. A sob drew the attention of Tikyon who panicked. He glanced up at me from in the water. Fear and pain plain on his soft indigo face.

"Iszak?" he whispered softly. "Is-"

"No! I don't know?!" I screamed. Anger and fear all coursing through my veins. He pulled himself up on the shore next to me.

"Please... Iszak may I..." ignoring what ever he was about to say I threw my arms around him. "Iszak? Are you sure you are alright with the Training? You've been working so hard..."

"Shut up and hold me for once will you?" I growled.

As we sat there, me in Tikyon's arm little did we know that we were been watched.


	8. Fears

_**Hey,**_

**_Thank you for reading this sorry it's soo short...._**

**_I'm working on it!!_**

**_Iszak Sully_**

_Disclaimer:** I don't own this sadly!!!!**_

* * *

_**TIKYON'S POV**_

My head ached I couldn't think and most of all I didn't want to. I felt like I fool, as I sat there with my arms around her petite, cobalt blue form, I felt a connection to her. Which was not a good sign in any case.

Yes, I cared for her. Yes, I wished for her happiness. Yes, I dare say that I even loved her… But the type of connection I had with her during that very moment could kill and/or ruin us both. Me as the next leader of the Omatuikaya, and her as a mate, mother and sister of the current olo'eyktan _*Clan Leader*_. I hid my feelings when we returned to the Kelutrel _*Home Tree*_, in fear that JakeSully would find out, and punish her for my own short comings.

Neytiri stopped me on my way to my alcove, pulling off and saying softly, "Come with me. We must speak of what happened between you and Iszak." I nodded my cheeks darkening with shame. When we were a reasonable distance from the Tree she spun on me, glaring and sizing me up. _'It's as if she's going to kill me!'_ I realized fear stabbing into my heart.

"What happened out there, Tikyon? Hmm? I come back from gathering fruit to see Iszak sitting on my bed waiting for me, tears in her eyes and on her cheeks!" she growled her voice low and angry.

"Neytiri, I feel ashamed for what I have done. I know not why she started to cry. But I do know that while I held her in my arms as lovers do, I felt no shame at the time. I only felt joy and happiness at getting to hold her." I took a breath, "Iszak may not love me as I love her, but her having a knowledge about this could ruin both of us. Please do not tell her." I begged.

"I will not. But promise me this Tikyon Rauw that if she does love you and you chose her as your mate, that you will keep her close and safe." I nodded and touched my fist to my chest.

Walking away I enjoy the silence and peace of the sleeping Pandora. The viperwolves were howling in the distance and I race out to find them. Remembering days when I was a young child chasing after them wishing to see why they howled.

My ear twitched and I heard the faintest 'whoosh' of limb on plant. Picking up my pace I ran faster through harder terrain, but keeping my movements controlled so not to make noise. The person following me stumbled and I swung around staring into the darkness looking for the perpetrator.

Sprawled in the dust a few feet behind me was IszakSully.

"What are you doing here?" I growled lowly.

"I wished to speak with you!"


	9. Truth? Or Unhearing?

__

**Hey Guys!**

**Thank You for reading!!!! I hope you enjoy this!!**

**I don't own AVATAR James Cameron does though.**

**If you don't like something or.... you don't feel comfortable with something I said please tell me**

**REVIEW! I like those it's nice to hear what you guys think!!!**

_**Oel nagati kame ***I see you*  
**Eywa ngahu ***Eywa be with you*_

_**ISZAK SULLY!!!!**_

* * *

**__****_What Happened Last Time……_**

**_(TIKYON'S POV)_**

_My ear twitched and I heard the faintest 'whoosh' of limb on plant. Picking up my pace I ran faster through harder terrain, but keeping my movements controlled so not to make noise. The person following me stumbled and I swung around staring into the darkness looking for the perpetrator._

_Sprawled in the dust a few feet behind me was IszakSully._

_"What are you doing here?" I growled lowly._

_"I wished to speak with you!"_

* * *

**_ISZAK'S P.O.V._**

I blushed, turning a darker blue, as I pulled myself up from the dirt. Patches of brown clung to my indigo body, and I prayed that it was too dark to see how badly I was blushing. 'Wow, I must look like an idiot! Especially after I'd perfected running and walking silently.' I criticized myself, righting the quiver and weird wrap type thing I used as a shirt.

"Tikyon?" I asked, searching his face for any emotion. It surprised me how his name rolled off my tongue; it was like his name was meant to there. "Look, I know I must look like a skxawng, but I really have to speak with you." I opened my mouth to continue but the words caught in my throat and died in my mouth.

Tikyon fidgeted and rolled his eyes, his ear flicked in annoyance. "I do not have all the time in the world, Iszak." I flinched at the harshness and rudeness of his words. "say what you wish, then please leave me in peace." Tikyon looked nervous, afraid and quite pissed off. 'Great,' I though angrily, 'The one guy you love hates you! Way to be Iszak! Make him think you're more annoying than you really are!' a single tear burned it's way past my eyelids and down my cheek.

"I hate tears! I'm done with them!" I hissed. Tikyon's eyes widened as he looked carefully at my face. Confusion crossed his face. "Why do you cry?" He stepped towards me a softly wiped away the tear, shivering as his fingers made contact with my cheek.

"Tikyon… do you… regret telling Neytiri that you… that you love me?" I whispered my voice so small and insignificant that it didn't even sound like me. Shock gave way to anger and pain as Tikyon's face tighten and relaxed then tightened again. Without a word he stalked away leaving to stand in the thick forest and make my way home.

* * *

**_TIKYON'S P.O.V._**

Fear and excitement bubbled and boiled in my heart, she knew. I hadn't waited, I couldn't wait, I didn't want to wait and find out what she would have said. I already knew what she would say. Iszak would laugh at me for being a fool and falling in love with a woman who doesn't even think of me in the same way. Iszak most likely thinks of me as a mentor or something along those lines. But a lover and mate…. Never.

The forest around me was quiet. An eerie sort of quiet, where nothing moved as something or someone was being stalked. I paused as I walked waiting for the roar or something coming from the animals. Nothing. I turned slowly and walked back towards where I'd left Iszak standing. If she died because I left her…

Oh… if she died, I'd die. If anything happened…

An ear piercing scream echoed across the forest and reverberated in my ears. My heart jumped and I flew back toward Kelutrel

"Iszak, I'm on my way. Be safe! Please." I begged silently.

* * *

**_ISZAK'S P.O.V._**

A scream echoed just feet ahead of me in the dim darkness. My feet lightly hit the ground as my pace picked up to a run, sliding in and out of bushes and worming past giant trees with snake like vines that grabbed at me as I ran past.

I burst into the clearing that Neytiri and Tikyon had been talking to see a group of women including Neytiri and Ninaht. They were staring with horror and fear plain on their faces. Across the clearing was a huge sharp toothed razor clawed Thanator. Hissing and growling at one who came near. I glided towards the women praying that it didn't attack.

"Neytiri? Ninaht? Are you alright? I heard the screams…" I started Neytiri nodded clutching at her pregnant belly with care. I looked to Ninaht, she was like my sister. She and I shared an alcove since I didn't want to be away from everyone at the very top of Kelutrel. Ninaht looked as if she were about to pass out.

"I-I-I am o-o-okay…" she stammered. "It just caught me off guard, is all." I nodded jerkily and studied the other six or seven women, making sure there was no injured or wounded. When I was done I glared back and the Thanator. It swung its head to face the group, staring at what felt like me.

"Oi!," I barked getting its attention. "You leave them alone, this is for just me and you." I noted the stripping on its face and mussel, which told me it, was a Male. I stepped in front of the girls and hissed of my shoulder, "Neytiri, Ninaht, get out of here and take the others with you, Please!" I caught out of my peripheral vision both shaking their head 'no'.

"No, Iszak, I will not leave your side, seeing as if I did Jake would not be happy, you are his sister… and only blood family left."

"I agree with her, Iszak," Ninaht said softly. Stepping up behind me.

I rolled my eyes at both of them. Sure Neytiri could fight but not when she was so close to child birth and Ninaht hated anything to do with fighting, bows, arrows and bloodshed. "Umm… hello? You're pregnant Neytiri! You die while with me and forget me being Jake's only family left… he'd rip my head off! And Ninaht? You hate fighting… let me do this. Go!" Neytiri nodded and Ninaht touched my left arm.

"Be careful. Don't run; fight from higher ground, the trees would help. And please try not to kill him. He'd never be this close to Kelutrel without a reason. We have no need for bloody Thanator everywhere." This time I nodded and pulled my knife from its sheath on the chest strap of my quiver.

At that moment I wished that Tikyon and Jake were both at my side. I'd never fought and killed or even defend in hand to hand combat by myself, there had always been others with me there to help me.

"Relax, You're not as alone as you think, Iszak." I turned to see Jake standing there his bow strung with an arrow nocked and ready for action. I smiled at my brother and faced the Thanator.


	10. Moron?

_**Hey guys!**_

_**OMG!! I think I'm almost done with this story. Everything is sorta playing out and coming to a finish. I hope that you've enjoy this as much as I have!!!**_

_Disclaimer: __**NOT MINE!**_

_**Please review I love hearing what you have to say and think about the stories!!!**_

_**Iszak Sully**_

**

* * *

**_**TIKYON'S POV**_

I let my eyes flick around the open around that surrounded the fire pit, taking in the faces of all the Na'vi that were present; before they looked back at Iszak. Iszak was grinned, her teeth flashing in the firelight as people around her complimented her on how brave she was going up against the Thanator.

Ninaht sat next to her on the ground, laughing and giggle while Na'vi boys and men flirted and interacted with them. Jake and Neytiri sat close by, but more to themselves than out in the open. Mo'at stood behind her daughter and son, listening to Iszak and Ninaht, and sometimes joining in on their conversations. Leaving me, Maciiron and Alixan to stand by ourselves, close enough to hear what was being said but not close enough for them to bring us into their conversations.

The clan was gathered around the huge bonfire that was built in the middle of Kelutrel, (Every member of the clan could fit in this room, sitting down and still have room to move around). They were telling stories and enjoying small talk, not like other nights when Mo'at would conduct the spiritual ritual of the night.

I glanced around again counting the number of Na'vi there. I counted only 53. I realized that many of the hunters were out on a hunting trip the only reason why I wasn't on it is because I had to watch and 'babysit' Iszak. The number of women who weren't there were most likely to be sleeping in their alcoves or hammocks.

"Iszak!" I flinched as Tang-nari _*Wolf-eye*_, the clans youngest and most annoying hunter yelled. "You have done it again!" he smiled walking towards Iszak so he could speak with her face to face. "You have done what no other sky person could have done, Jake that had no meaning towards you." He added as an afterthought. I bit my tongue to keep myself from yelling at him. He showed Jake and Iszak a lack of respect which both of them dissevered. My anger was even more when I saw that Iszak blushed and gave him a small flirty smile and patted the ground next to her.

As he sprawled on the ground next to Iszak, Ninaht laughed aloud with joy and pride gripping Iszak's arm, "Tang-nari _*Wolf-eye*_ is correct, Iszak. You truly are a Na'vi! You prove your selves to us all the time. But no other time was like today. You have shown us that we made the right choice by making you one of our clan and in turn one of us as Na'vi!" Jake nodded in agreement as he pulled Neytiri's body close to his.

I glared at the pair, feeling my heart rip in two. Jake with his long muscular cobalt arms wrapped around Neytiri's petite form with his hand resting on her large child bump. He held her so lovingly, so tenderly, it made jealousy rush through my blood making it sing. I was not in love with Neytiri, I did not want her as my own…far from it in fact. I wanted that same love and feeling and whatever it was that they had together, with Iszak. But seeing as that portion of my life was going nowhere, there was little I could do, but long and wait for it and that day.

My disgust rose when Tang-nari _*Wolf-eye*_ lay his head in Iszak's lap. Annoyed I pushed myself off the column trunk of Kelutrel _*Home Tree*_ and turned to Maciiron.

"I'm leaving. I'll go tell JakeSully and Neytiri, but I'm going to bed. Sorry." I growled my voice low and hushed.

"This does not have to with the fact that Tang-nari _*Wolf-eye*_ is flirting with IszakSully does it?" I shook my head. "Well it sure looks like it to me, because you've been glaring and hissing and gnashing your teeth for about an hour now."

Alixan looked up and nodded saying, "I thought you would break your teeth at one point. The sound was making me sick." He smiled. I rolled my eyes and glared at him and darted forward to playfully smak his arm. "But if you want to go 'Tokyo Man' go right ahead." The urge to smash his head into the column was overwhelming. So I walked away, towards Iszak and her brother.

"JakeSully, IszakSully, Neytiri," I said not looking directly at them, "Please you will have to excuse me and my rudeness for leaving early, but today has been busy and I am quite tired. I wish to sleep so I am on my way. All I wished to do is say 'good night'." I finally looked at the three. Jake had a knowing look on his face. He nudged his sister in the back, making Iszak jump.

"I'll go too! I'm really tired and I think some sleep 'll do me good." She grinned and literally pushed him out of her lap. Standing up she grabbed me hand and laced our fingers together. "I think I'll sleep in your alcove if that's okay, cause knowing Ninaht," she giggled at glance at the girl. "She'll be out way late and wouldn't wanna have to worry about not waking me up."

"It's true and what makes it worse is that you are no light sleeper!"

I smiled and walked away bringing Iszak with me, her hand fitting perfectly in mine. My whole arm was numb. I sort of wished that I could pull me hand out of hers but I couldn't and nor did I _really_ want to.

"You seem happy." Iszak's voice made shivers run down my back and my scalp prickle. "I glad you're happy. You didn't seem happy when you left me standing in the woods though." I stopped short. Iszak not expecting this was yanked back and crashed into me.

"I was not happy when I left. Why should I be when you are 'rubbing it into my face' that I love you and you do not return my feelings?" I asked my voice harsh, commanding and rough. Just like the voice I used to command other Na'vi men. Maciiron always said that men listen to the voice of the commander more than the commander themselves.

Iszak drew back as if stung or bitten. "You think I don't love you? You… you…I-I can't believe you really think that!" she pulled her hand from my grasp. "Maybe leaving the fire wasn't the best idea. Maciiron and Alixan were right. They said not to tangle with you, but no…I had to be stupid." She whispered to herself.

Gentle as I could, even though I do not think it was gentle at all, I reached out and wrapped my hands around her wrists and pulled her closer. "Are you telling me that you love me?" I asked my face close and yet farther from hers than I wanted it to be. "Are you telling me that I really am just a skxawng, and just do not pay any attention to things around me."

Iszak laughed and smiled at me. I pulled her close hugging her. Only to step back as she screamed in pain.


End file.
